


The Final Bullet

by Haezeh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Rating May Change, Revenge, Slow Build, Various Minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haezeh/pseuds/Haezeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jhin always thought revenge was cliche. It was such a common thing these days with the Spear of Vengeance roaming about. But the ever-clever genius he was came up with a new way to get back at Master Kusho one last time. A special bullet. That'll do the trick. Yes, a special one indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Final Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> So essentially this is my first fanfic in a while but I was inspired by Jhin's teasers and speculations about what they meant. I believed that Zed was shot in the head specifically not because of Master Kusho but because he knew something he wasn't supposed to know, the Shadow Arts. This made him imperfect. So the special bullet erased Zed's memories of everything of the Shadow Arts, that includes the box he found in the Kinkou temple. He won't remember that either.
> 
> Also, because I ship Shen and Zed so hard, I had to contribute to this ship. Check out Raichu-4092's art on tumblr. Shen is def a top. Zed's too precious. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy or something like that.

Zed always enjoyed the dark of night. He felt empowered the more shadows were around. He felt at home and although it was raining outside the old Kinkou temple, tonight was no exception. He sat in the main chamber, meditating. His mask sat off to the side as there was no need for it at the moment. Zed shifted slightly at a presence disturbing his concentration. 

“Khada,” Zed called to the shadows, his back to where the words were directed. He knew he was here. A calling card was left, but he didn’t think it would be this soon and in his own temple nonetheless. 

“You know dear Zed, I really must thank Master Kusho for sparing me,” Jhin said sarcastically, emerging from the shadows. The clinking of his shoulder echoed in the empty chamber like a clock. Constant and foreboding. “But it seems I am no longer able to, thanks to you.”

“It had to be done.” Zed didn’t move. He felt nervous. 

“Yes. Yes. It was for your ever-so-desired power. That is what ruined you. Your perfection,” Jhin said dreamily. There was a time when he remembered a handsome, young ninja without the dark shadows following him. 

Zed stood to face the murderer. His soft white hair shone in the moonlight and his red eyes seemed to glow. A long time ago he would have been considered cursed, as albinism was strange and shunned, but Jhin saw an interesting beauty in it. White hair like a fair maiden’s dead, pale skin and red eyes like her blood. 

“Perfection is a fool’s dream,” Zed spat, glaring at the masked man.

“But power is not?” Jhin retorted, a soft chuckle sounding from under the mask. Zed couldn’t tell if he was actually laughing or not. 

“I don’t have time for this. Why are you here?” Zed demanded taking a defensive stance. His arms tickled with anticipation to unsheathe his blades. 

“Revenge, dear Zed,” Jhin said simply while examining his nails and beginning to walk in a circle around the ninja. “I’ve had time to think about this… To block each little set piece. Each line. Every. Single. Thing. This night’s performance has to be perfect. A final testament to your glory.”

Zed bristled at the words. So he did plan to kill him. But that’s not happening. He had come too far to die.

“But—,” Jhin halted where he stood, back where he began. “Revenge is so cliché.” He sighed dramatically. “Too easily predicted. So—,” He began his circle again, “I thought of another kind of way. Something more… original.” His hand traveled down to Whisper, but passed his beloved weapon to his pocket. “I had a special bullet made for this special occasion.”

He held a bullet up to the moonlight between his mechanical forefinger and thumb. It was much different than his others: it was a blue-silver and swirling with a strange energy. Zed tensed. He knew what those bullets could do. He remembered them so well. He remembered the carnage of when he first encountered the crime scenes left by the masked killer. Even on the Rift the sound of the bullets from the bottom lane would send shivers down his spine. It terrified him.

The rain outside began to fall much harder and in the silence of the main chamber it was deafening. The air was heavy and tense as Jhin began to laugh. He tossed his head back in a maddening cackle before doubling over to clutch his stomach as if Zed’s fear was the funniest thing in the world. Zed didn’t see that Jhin’s hand was now on Whisper.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and a loud crack. Zed quickly unsheathed his blades and attempted to strike Jhin in the split second that he had, but he stopped just short of his target when he came face to face with Whisper’s barrel. A Shadow Blade at Jhin’s neck and Whisper right between his eyes, Zed froze. One wrong step and Jhin could blow his head off. There was no re-spawning outside the Rift.

Jhin chuckled, “It seems we have reached an impasse, dear Zed.”

“That’s what you think.”

Jhin’s visible eye narrowed. Suddenly, he heard the shadow ninja laugh as he appeared behind him. White hot pain ripped through his back, as Zed and his shadow split and attacked. A Razor Shuriken flew past Jhin only to feel a second cut his side, then a Shadow Slash to his upper shoulder. It was all very painful but Jhin had planned for this exact scenario. He knew when the Death Mark ended there would be more pain, but that was part of the act. He, the underdog, would rise from this and miraculously come out on top, like it was meant to be. This night was his. The second wave of pain flooded his system and with that he let out another laugh and fell to the floor.

As the crazed man fell, Zed retracted his Shadow Blades and turned his back on the man to walk away, hopefully to find a follower or two to help him clean up the body. Honestly, this was a nuisance. It was only when he let out a sigh was when he heard an echoing click within the silent chamber. The next thing he knew was he was blasted off to the left, colliding with the stone wall.

“It’s rude to leave before the performance is over, Zed!”

Zed, dazed and in pain, looked up to see Jhin standing a few feet away from him, a fully assembled Whisper on his shoulder aimed right at him.

“This is my night, Zed! I won’t let you take this from me!” Jhin shouted as he pulled the trigger. At the sound, Zed regained his senses then quickly shot out his shadow and traded places with it as the first bullet exploded against the wall. Dust and stone flew everywhere and Zed used this cover to throw out two more Razor Shuriken. Jhin quickly trained Whisper on the projectiles and shot them both with one bullet. Zed’s shadow appeared behind Jhin and quickly traded another Shadow Slash to the marksman’s back. Zed quickly switched places with his shadow placing him behind the murderer but was blasted back from another trap. He flew in the opposite direction of Jhin and collided with a pillar.

“You act as if I haven’t planned this all before. Then again, you were never a good actor, Zed,” Jhin laughed, turning to train Whisper’s fully glory at the shadow ninja. The marksman was clearly injured, but the pain didn’t seem to bother him. Jhin clicked his tongue, looking down at his bloodied cloak. “Now I’m going to have to get his cleaned. It’s such a hassle removing blood from whites,” he mumbled to himself.

Zed on the other had was feeling the full effects of the damage he took, perhaps it was Jhin’s madness that kept him from feeling pain, but whatever it was Zed secretly envied it. Teeth gritted and blood dripping from his mouth, Zed stood shakily, trying lean against the pillar.

“You’re avoiding fate, Zed.”

From under the fringe of his snowy hair Zed glared at the masked man. 

“This chase will never end if you keep fighting it,” Jhin said walking closer to the ninja. Whisper, now back in handgun form, twirled around his fore finger. The mysterious blue bullet in his other hand.

“Y-you’re one to talk. There are people who still h-hunt you down,” Zed spat, as he hacked some blood.

“Truthfully, dear Zed, I miss that light in your eyes. Before those shadows began to follow you,” he said nostalgically, looking over the strange bullet in his hand. “Shen still thinks you can be saved.” He suddenly whips Whisper out and shoots Zed in the calf. One bullet down.

The ninja lets out an ear splitting cry as he felt his muscles tear. He dropped to his knees and whimpered as tears threatened to fall from the stinging pain. Jhin walks right up to Zed and fires twice in both of his arms. Two bullets down. Zed was crying now, no longer having use of his arms he slumped over. Zed couldn't take much more as he feels close to passing out from the pain and blood loss. Why did he feel so helpless? He was stronger than this, but the fear of the murderer clouded him. Remembrance of before. Before he slipped in his studies and lost himself to the shadows. Before Shen lost his witty humor. Before he lost his friend. The cruel man before him was responsible for it all, and he couldn’t take much more of it.

Jhin then took Whisper’s final bullet out and replaced it with the blue one. Whisper began to glow softly as it was imbued with the new magical bullet. He grabbed Zed’s tearful face in his cold, mechanical hand he pulled it up to placed Whisper at his temple.

“And with this final bullet, dear Zed, I’ll set you free.” Jhin knuckles caressed Zed’s soft hair. “Free from the shadows that hold you. With this final bullet, I will make you beautiful. I will make you perfect once more.” 

Zed closed his eyes, and listened to the rain. He felt angry that his pride was lost. He felt confused about the shadows within him. He felt guilty for all the things he had done to his old friends. But mostly he felt tired. He was tired of this fight. He was tired of the gnawing feelings within him. He just wanted to sleep this off, like it was all a horrible dream and could wake up again with Shen and his friends like everything was normal. 

“Sleep now Zed.”

Whisper’s final bullet was fired and with that Jhin escaped into the rainy night, leaving Zed sprawled out in the temple for one of his followers to find. Oh, how that would ruin them. Seeing as how Zed is no longer fit to be leader. The rain was much harsher now soaking Jhin’s bloody cloak, but not even the thunder and lightning were loud enough to drown out his maniacal laughter.


	2. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed wakes up. Good morning starshine, Runeterra says hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I updated really early. So to the people who liked this, I might not update until March 7th or so. I got a bunch of work next week so yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“We’re friends, right?”_

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“N-nevermind. F-forget it…”_

_“Of course we are, Zed.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Zed lurched awake with a gasp, but immediately regretted it when a bolt of white hot pain shot through his entire body. He groaned and held his head in his hand, his throat felt dry. Vision blurred by pain he looked around the room he was in and discovered he had no idea where he was, but there was a sense of familiarity towards the traditional Ionian furnishings. Although, in contrast to the rest of the room there sat an innocent red rose on a small table in the corner. Zed tried to stand but his body refused. Suddenly, the rice paper door opened to his left and a young woman entered with bandages and a bowl of water in her arms.

“Master Zed! You shouldn’t be trying to move right now. You’re heavily injured,” she insisted, closing the door behind her then setting the bowl and wrappings on the floor next to the futon Zed lay on. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and her hair dark was tied up in a stressful ponytail; some loose strands dangled before her eyes. She put her hand on Zed’s chest and pushed him back down, rather forcefully despite her small figure. “You really must rest, Master.”

“Wh-where am I?” Zed croaked out, trying to prop himself up on his arms, but a searing pain shot through him again. He let out another groan then fell back down.

She made a face but looked slightly amused. “That must’ve been quite the fight if you’ve forgotten your own temple, but Master, I told you, you’ve been injured. Please don’t strain yourself. I removed a bullet from your leg, but as for the wounds on your arms they went clean through. No worries though, I had a healer tend to you earlier. You should be good as new in a day or two,” she explained with a smile. She lifted Zed’s left arm and began to replace the bandages.

“Master? I… I’m not your master. I don’t know you,” Zed said slowly. “Wh-where’s Shen? A-and Master Kusho. I’ve never seen you around the temple before.”

The girl looked taken aback. “Master Zed, you killed Kusho, and Shen fled. That was over ten years ago.” She then moved to redress his other wounds.

“Wh-what?” Zed stated at the words, sitting up slowly despite the pain. He looked over his hands, the room, and the girl in front of him but nothing made sense. How could he have killed Master Kusho? “N-no that’s wrong. You’re lying to me. Master Kusho is still alive. Wh-where’s Shen? And… and how do you know my name?” Zed began to grow hysterical, he was so confused. Where was he? Who is this woman? How did he get these injuries? Why does she know him?

“Master Zed! It’s me, Nys. You took me in as a child, and taught me the Shadow Arts. Don’t you remember?” The woman furrowed her brow in concern. She worried her lip and looked as if she was about to cry.

“I’ve never met you before. And I’ve never heard of the Shadow Arts,” Zed said angrily and grabbed the woman by the front of her blouse. “Tell me. Where. Is. Shen?”

“M-master Zed, I have no idea where Shen is!” she cried and struggled to get out of his grasp.

He scanned her face before let her go to ran a heavy hand through his hair. He felt frustrated. He was sure that just yesterday, he trained with Shen then had an audience with him and Master Kusho discussing the murders in the southern Ionian mountains. How in the hell did he end up here? And where was everyone? Why did this girl claim that she knew him and that he killed Master Kusho? He _couldn’t_ have...

“Master, all I know is that I found you in the temple bleeding out and riddled with bullets. The temple was in shambles and the doors were wide open. And… I found that rose near you,” she said delicately and motioned to the rose on the table. “There was also… well…” she trailed off worrying her lip as she stood and to opened the drawer in the small table. She pulled out a mirror and turned to Zed, nervously fidgeting with the ribbon keeping her hair tied. “I think it's best if I show you, Master Zed.” She gently handed him the mirror and retracted her hand quickly as if he were a dog threatening to bite her.

Zed took the mirror and stared into it but what he saw wasn’t himself. He saw a face of someone who has been through many violent battles. Light scars littered this reflection and there were dark circles under red eyes. Zed didn’t recognise this face but had a sinking feeling that he was just denying himself the truth. Whoever this person was had the same red eyes and the same white hair as he did before just older, maybe ten years did pass. He brought a hand up to run it over some of the scars and under his eyes. Next, he lifted his white bangs trying to look at his full face. Although, what he found made him gasp and Nys wince. What he found were strange blue markings across his forehead. They looked like tattoos but were far too light in color and hardly matched his skin but the strangest part was that they moved. The markings were like wisps of smoke or ribbons of fog for they swirled and glided from an intricate eye-like circle directly in his right temple. He was utterly transfixed.

After a few moments of silence, Nys spoke up, “Master Zed? Are you... “ She was abruptly cut off by the door sliding open again but this time with more force. An older man with eyes like snakes and a cold sneer walked in.

“Nys, why are you here? Don’t you have better things to be taking care of,” the snake man said rudely, and gesturing his head towards Zed.

“Ghale! How dare you speak that way about Master!” Nys barked. She took hold of Ghale’s arm and dragged him outside of the room, leaving Zed to stare, seemingly lost, at himself. Ghale slapped her hand away from his arm as they entered the hall.

Nys scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the man before her. “Unlike you, I have learned respect.”

“Respect is earned, woman, and ‘Master’ Zed has lost all of his,” Ghale growled back. “He’s no longer fit to lead us if he lost to a mere marksman.”

Nys’ face grew red with anger. “Have you no shame?! Do you have any idea of the things he’s done for us?!” Her hands balled into fists as she desperately tried to restrain herself from punching Ghale in the face.

“Look him! He’s in hardly any position to do anything else for us!” Ghale argued, pointing at the closed door leading to Zed’s room.

“Just what are you trying to say?” Nys’ glare turned to the floor.

Ghale drew himself up, an air of superiority surrounded him. “I have spoken with Zed’s advisors, and we have all agreed that he is to be exiled.”

“E-exiled!” She looked up at him incredulously, like she had been slapped across the face. “From his own order?!”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?,” Ghale said with an air of nobility as if it was his right to take her Master away.

“How…?” Nys asked, tears threatening to spill over.

“How? Well—” Ghale began proudly but was cut off.

“How could you do this?! How could you do this to the man who taught you all you know?!” Nys spat thrashing and stomping her foot. She looked like a child throwing a tantrum but to her it was a well deserved one. Nys took in a deep breath before slapping the awful man’s face so hard that he felt whiplash. “You... You wretched, _vile_ man! You power-hungry snake! You’ve plotted this! I bet you were the one who set that marksman upon Zed! I should kill you where you stand!” she screamed venom and disgust dripping from every word. She was sure some of the others wandering the temple heard that but she didn’t care. If this revolting man was to be the next Master of Shadows then she would gladly do all in her power to leave before things got worse.

Ghale had shown up at the order only a year or two ago with the same snake eyes and cold stare and Nys despised him from the moment she saw him. At the time of his training, Zed said he had promise, unfortunately it all went to his head. The very next day Ghale strut around the temple claiming to all that would hear him that he would be the next Master of Shadows. Nys believed that no one could best Master Zed, he had that title for a reason.

“You insolent bitch! How dare you lay a hand on me!” Ghale shouted raising his hand to hit her but she grabbed it before he could even swing.

“If it wasn’t for Master Zed’s teachings I would have slit your throat while you slept,” Nys said darkly.

Ghale growled, tearing his hand from Nys’ grip. “Get out of my sight, woman.”

“Gladly,” Nys spat. She crossed in front of him and slid the rice paper door open, leaving the vile man in the hallway alone.

Zed was sitting on the floor still looking at the blue marks on his face. Occasionally, one or two wisps would lick at the corner of his eyes or dip down over his nose. “I heard what that man said,” he said breaking his long silence but not his gaze.

“Come, you should be able to stand. We’re going to leave. I’ll return later tonight and we will set out. The storm has passed and it should be a clear night,” Nys said trying to lift Zed to his feet.

“Where will be go?” Zed asked as he steadied himself. Nys let go of him to search around to room for suitable clothes for Zed.

"You said you wanted to see Shen. We’re going to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm a ho for Jhin. 10/10 husbando


	3. Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance-altering shenanigans, bad plans, and lots and lots of questions. Why did it come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just call this chapter, "Haezy Was Being Lazy and Really Wanted the SR Rin Card and Wouldn't Stop Playing LoveLive! for a Whole Week."
> 
> Also, the new SAT is bullshit. But I digress. 
> 
> Bless my beta though for finding a shit ton of plot holes and other things my blind-ass Asian eyes could't see. Anyways, balance-altering shenanigans aside, Zed and Nys get into some trouble.
> 
> (P.S. Nys will probs be around for only a few more chapters, 1 to 2 perhaps. Then, on with the shipping.)
> 
> This is a pretty long chapter actually, much longer than the others. Also a big thanks you to all the people who liked this! Enjoy~!

It was late at night when the pair set out. Under the cover of darkness they were able to slip past dozing guards, even while carrying packs full of supplies, and made their way out to the countryside. The night was peaceful with the soft glow of fireflies and the tunes of crickets accompanying them as the two walked in silence. Nys held a red paper lamp out, walking ahead of Zed to guide him. After about an hour of walking, she began to hum a tune that Zed thought he had heard before.

“If all the things you told me were true… why haven’t you tried to make me remember them?” Zed asked breaking the silence. He still had so many questions that had not yet been answered.

To the tune she hummed she made a dance, light steps with a twirl here and there.

“Nys. Answer me,” Zed demanded.

She stopped, facing him and let out a heavy sigh, “Master Zed, there’s not much reason to force you to remember something that you obviously can’t.” She started off on her dance again.

“What do you mean? How do you know that I can’t remember them if I try?”

“Master, you were shot in the head with a magic bullet. Whatever it was removed your memories somehow, without some kind of counter-magic there won’t be a way to restore them,” Nys explained.

“What if you showed me the Shadow Arts? That thing you mentioned before,” Zed asked a small hint of desperation in his voice.

“I don’t think that’d be for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“Master… Would you _want_ to remember the things you have done?”

Zed froze at the sudden realization. If this was all true, would he want to remember killing Master Kusho? Who knows all the other terrible things he’s done. He unconsciously rose a hand and ghosted his fingers over the blue marks. “Face me,” Zed demanded.

Nys squared her shoulders and turned. Zed held a look of distress on his face. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“No, Master,” she said flatly. “Don’t lie to me. You know something I don’t. You didn’t tell me about the magic bullet until now. Why are you keeping things from me?”

“Master Zed, if you don’t trust me, I understand, considering you no longer remember me. But the only thing I want is to help you. You helped me as a child, it is only right that I return the favor,” Nys said with a kind smile.

Zed, still not convinced, narrowed his eyes. She was up to something. Hiding information from him was one thing, but now she was diverting the question. Although, without Nys, he’d have no other help in searching for Shen.

“If you’re asking for a better answer, then you’re not going to get one. I’ve dedicated my life to you, and I’m not going to stop now, Master Zed.” With that Nys turned back around and they continued their journey through the countryside.

Hours later, the sun began to rise and the coolness of night began to fade away into a thin mist coating the grass on the sides of the road in a shiny dew. The pair was growing tired as Zed found himself yawning more and more often. Nys as well had slowed down in her step, the red lantern, now put out, hung limply on her pack.

After some time Nys spoke up, “Master, are you tired?”

“What do you think?” Zed growled irritated while biting back another yawn. “I thought you said I should rest because of my injuries.”

Nys chuckled. “You should be fine. I had a healer see to you. But we can stop and rest if you wish.”

“I think we’ve come far enough for now.”

The two left the road, Nys set her things down gently while Zed lay down using his pack as a pillow to stare at the sky. The dark haired woman began nibbling on a biscuit that she pulled from her pack and offered another one to Zed. He took it gratefully and wolfed it down before laying back to watch the clouds. He ran a hand over the light marks on his face as they moved, the wisps reacting fearful of the touch.

“Master, what are you going to do once we find Shen?” Nys asked.

Truthfully, there hadn’t been much word of the whereabouts of the Kinkou ever since Zed had taken over the old temple. They had been seen occasionally to keep the balance and help those in need but they would often disappear before anyone could figure out where they were.

“I’m… I’m not sure. It’s been ten years as you said and… if I really did kill Master Kusho, then I don’t know how Shen would react to seeing me,” Zed confessed. Zed felt conflicted about finding Shen. Would he turn him away? Attack him? Or maybe even kill him? “I remember nothing of the past ten years but where would we begin? You said Shen fled somewhere, how would we find him?”

“We could ask around?” Nys suggested.

“Wouldn’t that be a little suspicious? There has to a better way…” Zed looked up to the clouds as if they could tell him the answer.

They sat in silence, thinking, until Nys broke it with a sudden gasp. “Master! I’ve got it!”

“What?”

“The Kinkou’s duty is to preserve the balance, right? Then what if we do something to disturb it, that’ll bring them right to us!”

Zed opened his mouth to argue but couldn't think of a valid reason. It was horribly risky and incredibly dangerous to provoke the Kinkou but it was the best they could do. “What do you propose we do?”

“We’ll have to make a fuss of some sort. There’s a village up the road from here we could attack it!” Nys offered rather excited about the idea of working together with her Master.

“But there’s only two of us. How could we hold an entire village hostage?” Zed retorted.

“Master, that’s the point! Someone would escape, the Kinkou would find out, they come and arrest us, then they take us to Shen! It’s ingenious!” Nys exclaimed with complicated gestures that punctuated every step of the plan. “Besides Master, you’re wanted by the Kinkou. It’ll only make it easier.”

Zed really had no idea what he was getting himself into, but he went along with it nonetheless despite the fact that this went against everything he was taught. He had to remind himself it was for the best.

“Fine, we’ll do it. But none of the villagers are to be harmed.”

“Of course Master Zed!”

The two ninjas spoke for a good long hour about their plans. It was supposed to go like this: first, they would enter the village without drawing suspicion to themselves; second, Nys would hold a store or perhaps take a public official of some kind hostage whilst Zed kept the villagers under control; finally, they’d wait out for someone to arrest them, and hopefully be taken to Shen. Unfortunately, it didn’t turn out how they expected it to.

When the pair stepped into town, it wasn’t quite as inconspicuous as they had hoped. Someone from the old temple, who hadn’t heard the new of Zed’s exile, had seen them and they had quickly ran up to Zed and tried to introduce himself. Zed, having no idea who this man was, was quite confused. But it was something about shouting “Master of the Shadow Arts” out loud that got the attention of the other villagers. Something about the Order of Shadows obviously struck a cord with this village in particular as they weren’t quite happy about the fact that Zed himself was here. His reputation preceded him, and it was met with anger and... guns.

Currently, Nys and Zed were huddled behind an old oak countertop of a store, taking fire from villagers who just so happened to have such fire power. Hand to hand combat was no match for a gun, no matter how skilled a ninja was or how bad the shooter is, it’s just too dangerous to get close. During the Noxian invasion, these villagers had been equipped with all sorts of firearms by the Ionian government, but never exactly gave them back.

Nys shrieked as a bullet broke a jar above her, sending glass raining down upon the two ninjas.

“Why do these villagers have guns?! Where did they get them?!” Zed shouted over the fire.

“I don’t know!” Nys called back, shaking glass from her hair.

Zed peered over the counter for a moment only to have a bullet wiz far too close to his head. He ducked his head back down as another bullet embedded itself into the wall behind him.

“This is really bad,” Zed groaned, leaning his back against the counter. “I didn't think they’d have weapons like this.”

“Neither of us did, Master,” Nys tried to consolidate. “On the bright side, we’re attracting lots of attention.”

Zed shot her a look and she grinned back sheepishly.

“We’ll just have to wait this out. Eventually, they’ll stop firing at us.”

“Or get us killed!”

“Master, you mustn't be so pessimistic!”

Zed glared at her again. As the onslaught of bullets calmed, the pair let out a collective sigh of relief, knowing they weren't in immediate danger anymore. Yet it was eerily quiet from outside the shop.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Zed asked, playing with a piece of shattered glass.

“I’m not sure, Master,” Nys replied. This time it was Nys’ turn to peak over the countertop to look out. The sun was setting as the glass reflected a slight orange glow, but as far as she could tell there were still people outside the store. “Perhaps they’re just waiting, like we are.”

Suddenly, there was a great flash, like that of lightning, causing Nys to duck back down so she wasn't blinded. Zed, surprised by the flash, looked over the counter to see a yordle cloaked in purple and violent electricity.

Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest, stood poised in the center of the store. The air in the room tickled with the energy that surrounded him.

Nys glared at the yordle. Even though he was much smaller than her she still felt that her master was in great danger. Kennen wasn’t a villager, he was part of the Kinkou Order, she could hurt him and master wouldn’t be mad with her. With a quick flick of the wrist, Nys hurled a piece of glass at the yordle. Using this as a distraction, she leap up from her place behind the counter preparing to strike again, but was met with a skillfully thrown Thundering Shuriken that broke the glass and cut into her side.

“Nys stop!” Zed ordered, getting to his feet and slamming his hands on the counter.

Nys backed off, clutching her side as blood dripped between her fingers. “But Master!” she tried to plead. This yordle would hurt her Master and she knew it.

“Zed,” Kennen said toying with another shuriken imbued with electricity. “Why are you here? Why are you disturbing this village?”

“Who are you?! How do you know me?!” his grip on the shattered piece of glass tightened. If he had to he would fight, but only as a last resort.

“You don't remember me? Don’t play coy Zed.”

“I don’t remember anything, rat. Not anything from the past ten years.”

Kennen bristled at the insult, sending bolts of electricity flying everywhere. He was a proud yordle, how dare that traitor insult him like that.

Nys squeaked barely dodging the lightning strikes, “Hey!”

“I need you to take me to Shen.”

The request sounded so absurd to Kennen that he began laughing, almost to the point where he was rolling on the floor. “You must be joking,” the yordle coughed out still bewildered by the idea. “The Master of Shadows forgot how to use his own shadow?”

“I don’t remember anything!”

“And what makes you think Shen will help you?” Zed thought about this for a moment. The same questions still stirred anxiety in him. Would Shen _want_ to see him? But he felt so sure, that the Shen he knew would help him. “Shen… is my friend.”

Kennen was silent for a moment, before narrowing his eyes. This could all be a ruse, but if Zed still believed that they were still friends, maybe he had forgotten the past ten years of war between their Orders.

“Please. Help us. I only want what is best for my master,” Nys pleaded, hissing lightly at the pain from the wound in her side.

The yordle sighed and muttered something about ruining a store for nothing before looking between the two. “Alright, I’ll take you to Shen. But, I’m keeping your hands tied. I still don't trust you.”

“Thank you! But could I have a little help first?” Nys asked, gesturing to the cut in her side.

After some time taken to dress Nys’ wound, the two were led out, wrists tied, by Kennen. The sight was comical in a way that one of the most deadly ninjas was under arrest by a yordle that was a third of his size, but that didn’t matter. Zed was on his way to see Shen. He felt like smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I play Shen because his voice is so sexy.
> 
> Also, I have no idea WHEN Kennen joined the Kinkou, I wanna assume that it was after Zed went awol.
> 
> It'll be about a week or so until I update this again. I have another fanfic that I want to finish first. Thanks for your kudos and your patience.


End file.
